Jumping To Conclusions
by RockSuperstar
Summary: When Peach is kidnapped, who is to blame? Bowser of course! At least Mario and Toadsworth seem to think so anyway... but he's not always the one to blame.- it's finally complete really this time
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters or any of that good stuff

* * *

One fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach and her friends the Mario Brothers decided to go visit their friend Yoshi and have a picnic while on the island.

They sailed to the island in a hot air balloon and as soon as they landed, Mario hopped out of the basket. He went for a walk to stretch his legs and work up an appetite and found not one, but two strange feathers. One disappeared, leaving a magical, yellow cape on Mario's back. When he ran and jumped he found that he was able to fly, and decided to share this wonderful news with his brother Luigi.

Mario flew back to the landed balloon where his friends were and dropped the second feather for his brother. After showing him his newly found powers of flight, both of them decided to go have fun using the magical capes, leaving Peach alone with the picnic basket.

After flying for several hours they returned to where they left the princess only to find that she was gone!

"Mario, Peach is gone!" Luigi exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"I never would have guessed that leaving her all alone and unprotected would get her in trouble," Mario said, as if this statement should be taken seriously. "Seriously, it's not like this has ever happened before. She has been kidnapped several times, but never while on a picnic with us."

"Who do you think took her?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I suggest we try Yoshi's house first, just to eliminate all possible suspects," Mario stated.

Although personally Luigi did not believe that Yoshi was behind Peach's disappearance, he went along with Mario's plan.

When they arrived at Yoshi's house, the found it empty except for a note that explained that Yoshi had gone to rescue his friends who had been captured.

Mario, however, did not seem to notice the note. "Yoshi has been kidnapped as well! The only possible culprit is Bowser Koopa," he pointed toward a huge castle in the distance, "Let's-a go!"

* * *

well this is my first fic so please review (whether you like the story or not)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Spidey3000 and Lugi2000 for reviewing my first chapter- it made me very happy.

It's been a long time since I wrote that first chapter… This is likely going to be the last one too. (Also, this is not meant to be some super serious awesome fic, so don't expect one)

* * *

"Chapter 2"

One (not so) fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom…

Outside Peach's castle, it was nearly 110 degrees, which happens to be horribly hot and unpleasant. Inside, it wasn't much better, as the castle's air conditioning system was down. The repairmen were… (um)… on a trip to somewhere else and couldnt be reached. Toadsworth (with a little… well maybe a lot of convincing from Peach) decided that Peach and Mario could go on vacation to Isle Delfino… as long as they took him along too.

"Every single time you go somewhere you get kidnapped by that horrible Koopa" Toadsworth said "even when Mario is with you, you still get kidnapped, therefore I must come along to protect you from that terrifying monster. Not only that but I don't see why he can't fix the air conditioning instead of those other lousy repairmen"

"Who, Bowser? of course he's not going to fix the air conditioning!" And although Peach knew that Toadsworth would be absolutely no help against any potential kidnappers, she agreed that he could come along; as it was obvious he only wanted to get out of the castle to enjoy the better weather of Isle Delfino.

"Well, I meant Mario…" Toadsworth grumbled

"Mario is a plumber… he fixes pipes- and rescues people"

* * *

Later: At the Mario Brother's house…

The phone rings.

Luigi answers the phone. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line spoke "this is the Mario residence, correct?"

"Yes"

"We were just calling to receive an update on our Princess Peach; do you know her current whereabouts?"

"Well, she's on her way to Isle Delfino with Mario right now… wait, who is this?"

By the time Luigi got out the word 'who', the voice on the other line was already gone, replaced by a buzzing noise called a dial tone.

* * *

Even Later: On Peach's private plane/jet thing…

As Peach watched the live welcome video, she noticed an odd shadow creature that looked remarkably like Mario jumping around in the background. She tried to make Mario aware of this, and when that failed, she tried to get Toadsworth to notice, but both of them were in their own little worlds, daydreaming about what they were going to do once they got to the island.

Almost as soon as the trio got to the island, Mario was arrested for destroying their beautiful land. Of course Mario believed that he was not the one who put paint everywhere, so they let him off with cleaning up the island, because everybody else was helpless (Oh no! I got paint on myself, I'm going to die. Help me Mario!).

For once the blame did not go straight to Bowser and Mario began to use FLUDD, who was conveniently on the island waiting for him, to clean up all the graffiti.

For some odd reason, this special, magical graffiti made the sun go dimmer and Mario had to collect Shine Sprites which made the island shine bright again.

After coming out of one painted portal, Mario found his 'other self' kidnapping the princess (and as everybody knows Toadsworth did nothing to stop it from happening). Mario chased after the thief and shot water at him since that was all he could really do (that and it looked like the criminal was made of paint anyway so it was worth a shot).

Despite Mario's efforts, the silver Mario escaped and fled toward the amusement park.

"The princess has been kidnapped!" Mario exclaimed, stating the obvious, "this must be the work of Bowser!"

The hero hopped into a cannon and flew to the amusement park that was located on a small island.

When he landed the oblivious park owner told him that he needed to go to the roller coaster in order to find the "villain". Once Mario saw the imposter he-that is to say the imposter Mario jumped into the giant machine titled MechaBowser.

"I knew it was Bowser the whole time" Mario said, and he quickly destroyed the enormous machine.

When the machine was put out of action, it opened up to reveal the princess and the 'fake Mario'. The imposter finally decided to expose himself as Bowser Junior and explained to Mario that he needed to leave him and his "Mama Peach" alone and taking Peach along with him, fled in the direction of Corona Mountain- all before Mario could come out of the shock from the news that it wasn't really all Bowser this time, at least not Bowser Senior.

Mario went back to the main island and found that he really wasn't convinced that the graffiti and the kidnapping were not the fault of Bowser and that Bowser Jr. was put up to it by his father.

After going through many more portals and defeating many more monsters, Mario finally decided to go to Corona Mountain. The rest of the island was safe and sunny again so it was time to rid them of the problem for good.

When he entered the mountain, he easily avoided a few traps and made it to a convenient wooden boat that floated on molten lava and easily propelled it with FLUDD, which had earlier been done with a giant lily pad on water.

Even though he crashed and sank a few times, he conveniently came back to life right next to a new boat and through his perseverance, made it to some clouds that somehow held his weight and led straight to the jacuzzi where (who would have ever guessed) Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Princess Peach were enjoying soaking in 'Emerald Water'. At least Bowser and his son were enjoying it anyway; the princess was floating on a rubber duck and calmly waiting to be rescued by Mario.

"Bowser! I knew you were behind this the whole time" Mario said upon seeing him.

"Actually it was all his idea" he replied, gesturing at his son.

"You lie"

"How dare you accuse me of lying!" he then roared, spitting fire at the hero plumber and 'Junior' shot bullet bills at him.

Mario stomped on the supports of the jacuzzi and all of those who were present fell a very long way…

In the end, Mario somehow defeated the Koopa King and took Peach back where she belonged and they all lived to blame Bowser for their misfortunes another day.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this story and please review (especially if you liked it)


End file.
